Military Brat
by RunEdwardRun
Summary: Bella moves to Forks because Charlie got out of the Air force to be closer to her and Renee, Bella go's to school for the first time, because she was always homeschooled, every one hate's her, but one day a beautiful boy and his family Befriend her..Ah.
1. Move

I am on my way to my new house in Forks Washington, the seventh place I have moved to in last five year, see my dad Charlie was in the Air force and we've been moving like crazy. He is retiring now because he missed Mom and me. He also wanted to be closer to us. Up until now I've live in ten different place and have been homeschooled all my life, my mom Renee is my teacher.

We've been driving for two days non-stop, Charlie was determined to get the new house and state in no time.

Since we lived in Tucson, Arizona we would have to be on the road for a why'll. Even know that's nothing of a move to me, one time I move from Montana to Florida. That was a one long drive.

"Bella, are you daydreaming again?" Dad voice pulls me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him and he is staring at me from the little mirror in the car, smiling his goofy grin.

"No." I blushed.

"Does that mean yes?" he asked in a playful tone.

"Maybe?" We laughed.

"You two are crazy, but I still love you." Says mom. We look over at her.

"Were crazy?" This is coming for the person who's always goes freaky after reading a mystery book, and thinks everyone is out to kill her.

She acts a lot younger than her age, and she is the worst cook ever, but we love her anyways.

"Yeah, we are weird." I looked at Charlie; he grinned and looked back at the road.

We drove for a few more hours and then we pulled up into Fork. Gosh, this place is small.

We finally made it to the smallest house ever. This is going to be a long year.

I sigh.

The movers are coming tomorrow, so I'll have my own bed back, yay! And then I'll be going to school for the first time.

Why me? I can't believe my parents would make me go to a public school; I'm going to be the outcast.

Well it is time for me to get my butt to bed, that's what dad would say. Well I really don't have a bed I have a sleeping bags.

I woke with my mom tickling me and saying I need to wake up, because the movers are almost here.

So I slowly got up of the floor. I got dressed in my favorite sweat shorts and a tank top. Comfort works for me. I brushed my long brown hair that goes to my waist, and brushed my teeth.

**(Well it's not that long yet, I hope you enjoyed it)**

**RunEdwardRun**


	2. First day of school, Sigh

**Thanks every one for reading my story so fair, I'm sorry if I don't update so fast, I get writers block. **

**RunEdwardRun**

The movers finally left us, and I started to un-pack. I'm just so happy to have all my books! I felt so sad without them. Sigh. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 1:30 and I need to go to sleep, big day tomorrow. What fun, I thought to myself.

I woke up with the sound of my alarm clock and jumped out of bed. I got ready and ran down the stair. Mom said to get a pop tart, so I did.

Dad came down the stair telling me to go check the front yard, he said this with a smile.

I walked to the front door wondering way he was smirking, and then I found out why, there was a red truck sitting in the drive way.

I looked behind me and my dad and mom were both smiling at me. Dad had the keys in his hand.

"Bells, I wanted to give this to you because you know how to drive and I didn't want to make you embarrassed to be dropped off by your old forks'." I smiling I ran over to then and hug them both saying how thankful I am and how much I loved them.

Then I remember I have to go to school, so I tell them I had to go, mom tells me to have fun and that everyone would love me, oh, how I didn't know how that would turn out.

I got to school faster than I thought I would, it wasn't that hard to find in this small town.

I got out of the car and walked to the school office. There is a lady sitting in the front desk, her name tag says Ms. Cope.

"Um, Hi, I'm the new girl, Isabella Swan." I say to her when she gazes up at me from her papers.

"Oh, yes, we've heard a lot about you." She says with a smile on her faces.

"Let me get you class's typed up." I waited why'll she printed it all up, "Ok, here's a map of the school," She points. "And you classes. Enjoy. Oh, I almost forgot, please get all you teacher's to sign this paper. And bring it back after schools over." She grins as I walk out the door. I walk the halls with every one staring at me.

"Hi!" I jump and turn around to see a pixie like girl, she has black hair that is to her shoulder and its spiked all over.

"Um…hi?" I say confused, trying to get my heart to slow down.

"I'm Alice, you must be the new girl Isabella." She say with a smile.

"Yeah, my name is Isabella Swan, but I like to be called Bella, if you don't mine."

"Oh my gosh, no. So Bella what's your first class?" I look at my class list, but before I could answer her questions she takes my papers out of my hands.

"Oh English, come on I'll show you where it is." She put her arm throw mine and grins. "I just know we're going to be great friends, Bella." I smile at her.

"Yeah, I hope so. I don't have that many friends. I move so many times." She stares at me, I can see she's confused.

"Why do you move all the time?" She ask.

"My dad was in the air force."

"Was?"

"Yeah, he left so he could be closer to my mom and me. Now he works has a police officer."

"Oh, you're Charlie Swans daughter, cool." At this time we had reached my first class.

"Well here you go. I'll see you later." She says as she jumps away.

I take a deep breath and walk in to class, the teacher wasn't there yet, so I went to my seat. I looked for a seat that was free, and I saw a few so I walk to one. I sat down and everyone in the class looked at me.

"Um, that's my seat." I looked up to see a girl with blond hair staring down at me.

"It is? Sorry I didn't see you name anywhere." Her face goes red.

"This is my seat, freak. Now get out before I make you." I just stay there. "Ok, let's put it this way, if you don't get out of my seat I will make you life here crappy." I look at her and glare.

"Show me your name and I'll get up." I tell her.

"Oh, and there goes your life." She walks away and sits somewhere else. I look back to see the teacher walk in. I get up and give him the note he needs to sign.

"Ah, yes, Ms. Swan. Please sit back down, oh, and here is your book." He hand it to me. I said thank you.

I turn around and the sit I was sitting in was taking by the girl who was making me get out of her seat. I glare at her. I look for another seat and saw one in the back of the class.

I walk out of class but not before that girl pushes me to the floor. I'm not going to let her bother me.

On my way out the class a guy walked in front of me and looked down at me with a smile. He was big, not in the fat way but in a way that he looks strong and probably is. He has dark brown hair and light blue eyes. He was very handsome.

"Hi!" He said, his smile getting bigger.

"Huh? Hi?"

"Yeah, I'm Emmett Cullen, Alice's brother. She said to walk you to class because it's on the way to mine." He explains.

"Oh, Alice's brother, well when you see her, thank her for me. And thanks for going to all the trouble to help me."

"Dude, it's no trouble." I turn around because I heard someone talking about me.

"Oh my gosh, did you hear about the new girl. I heard that she crazy and came from a mental hospital." Which was followed my laughter. I sign _don't let it bother you Swan._ I think to myself. I look over where Emmett is standing.

"Wow, Lauren is already on your case, what did you do?" He asks I just roll my eyes.

"I sat in her seat and she told me to get out, I told her that her name wasn't on the seat. She said if I didn't get another seat she would make my life here crappy." I tell him. He snickers at me.

"You're a brave one. I wouldn't mess with her. If she gives you problems tell me and I'll help you out, okay?" I smile at him.

"Thanks, and I don't care if she makes fun of me. I'm not going to let her bother me."

"Good for you. We'll bye." He walks away.

I walk in class the teacher was there, I give him the note and he gave me a book, when I turn around every one just stared at me and then burst into laughter. I didn't know that gossip would travel that fast.

**Well I hope y'all enjoyed**


	3. Meeting him Oh my Edward

**This is baste off of my life, well I haven't went to real school yet and my dad's still in the Air Force, The military Rockz!!!! I have moved 7 times not 10 and I have done a Bella, I lived in Tucson Arizona and moved to Spokane, Washington, which is real close to Bella. Tucson is 1 and a half from where Bella moved from and Spokane is like 45 minutes from Forks, and I have been to Forks. Well enjoy.**

************************************************************

Walking to lunch I ran into Alice and Emmett there where waiting for someone, so I walked by. When they saw me they waved.

"Bella, where ya going?" Asks Emmett.

"We'll I thought you guys were waiting for someone." They look at me funny.

"Well yeah, were waiting for you." Emmett's booming laugh echoes through the halls making every one look are way. Alice and I giggle.

"Hey it's like no one has heard a laugh before, turn away, there's no show here." He says to everyone in the halls who had stopped and stared.

This made Alice and I burst into laughter. Emmett just looks down at us. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I said through my laughing.

"Whatever, let's go eat. I'm starving."

"Emmett you're always hungry." I giggle one more time. We walk into the cafeteria, and Lauren said.

"Look its crazy." For everyone to hear. And there was laughing.

"Well good thing you're here Lauren, you can make her look great next to you. You insane, one time I heard her talking to herself. Asking if she looks good in her outfit."

Everyone laughed at what Emmett said. I smile at him and told him thanks. He gave me a goofy grin.

They walk over to their table and told me to come. I smile and walk to the table and saw the prettiest girl, she has golden blond hair and blue eyes. She is statuesque, model-like. Her hair is wavy to down to the middle of her back.

There was a honey blond haired boy sitting next to her, they looked like twins, he has blue eyes to. He's is like 6'3 and muscular, but lean.

I looked all the way around the table and stop at a bronze hair and beautiful green eyes I have ever seen. He's a bit lanky, he has that boyish look going on and he looks to be 6'2. He looks at me and smiled, which made me blush.

"Hey guys, this is Bella Swan she the new girl here. Bella this is my boyfriend Jasper." She points to the honey blond haired boy.

"And his twin sister, who is also Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie." The golden blond girl smiles at me.

"And this is Edward, my and Emmett's brother." She points to the green eyed boy. I was waiting for her to say who is girlfriend is but it never came. They sit down leaving a seat next to Rosalie and Edward opened.

"Hello Bella." Says Jasper with a smile.

"Hi." I say shyly.

"How are you like school so far."

"I guess its ok, I'm not used to real school yet, and I already have a bully." I chuckle.

They looked at me with questionable looks. "I'm a military brat. And that Lauren girl is already my personal bully, fun right."

"You're a military brat." I hear the most beautiful voice very, I gaze over to Edward and almost faint. I could barely talk but I managed to say.

"Yeah." I blush.

"That's cool." Says Rosalie.

"Yeah, my dad loved the air force. Well and still does."

"Loved?" Asks Jasper.

"Her dad left so he could be closer to her and her mom." Says Alice.

"That's nice of him." Says Emmett.

"Yeah, it's nice to see him more." I say with a smile. It is really great to see him more. I remember he always got home after eight and sometimes later. This didn't give us a lot of time with him, because he would go to sleep after he ate. I'm real happy he's here more and I can see mom loves it to.

"So, Bella would you like to come to our house after school?" Asks Alice.

"Well I need to ask my parents, but I don't think they'll have a problem with it." Alice yells out in happiness.

"Where going to have so much fun!" She jumps out of her seat and hugs me.

"Yea, I'll call them after school. Do you have a cell phone?" I ask them all.

"You can call them on mine Bella." Says Edward with one of those dazzling smiles. I blush.

"Thanks Edward."

"AW, Eddie made Bells blush." Says Emmett which made me blush more.

"Emmett shut the heck up." Says Rosalie, she slaps him over the head, she also gave him a look at say 'if you don't I'll hit you over the hand again later.' If looks could kill.

"Sorry, Bella's he doesn't know what he's saying most of the time." She glares some more and Emmett. I giggle a little bit and look down.

"Bella?" I looked up into those beautiful green eyes.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to eat?" Asks the owner of those eyes.

"No, I'm not that hungry." I didn't tell him why, I'm just really nervous and he's not helping with that beautiful smile and those eyes. Sigh.

"Want some fries?" Edward asks and picked up some fries and gave it to me.

"Thanks." I say as I put it in my mouth.

After lunch I walk to my next class, when I walked through the door I hand the paper to the teacher. He gave me my book and told me to find a seat. I turn round and saw the only seat left was next to Edward. He smiles at me. I walk the rest of the way and trip. Before I fit the floor some ones hand grabs my waist. I looked up in to those green eyes, I blush.

"Thanks."

"No, problem." He smiles. He helps me get up all the way. I sat down in my chair. I felt weird sitting next to him, it wasn't bad or anything it just felt different. Like maybe I wanted to sit here next to him for a long time. I mean I just met him, but I'm starting too really like him. I know he will never like me back. I've only said like five words to him.

"Bella?" I looked up from my thoughts. And saw my teacher.

"Answer the question." I blush because I didn't know what to say.

Edward shows me a note with the answer on it. So I tell the teacher what it was.

"Yes, very good Ms. Swan." He went back to teaching the rest of the class.

I sigh in relief. I looked at Edward and smile at him, trying to say thank him. He smiles back telling me it's ok.

The bell rang and I got up from my seat, walking out the door I felt some one behind me. It was Edward trying to get to me so I stop.

He reaches me.

"Thanks so much back there."

"No, problem. You looked like you spaced out." He smiles. At that moment I couldn't think.

"Agh." I close my eyes.

"Bella, are you ok." He grabs my arm.

"Yeah, sorry I have…………a headache. Yeah I have a headache that's it." He looks at me with a weird look on his face.

"Are you sure?" He wants to know.

"Yeah." He let go of my arm.

"Ok, I'll walk you to your next class." He says walking away. So I follow him.

***************

**(A/n hope you liked it. What's going to happen next?)**


	4. Sleep

**I just want to tell everyone I'm going on a trip, on 16th and 8-9 days. But I will be writing my story in the car and every free time I have. So y'all want be sad.**

**************************************************************

I walked out of Forks high with Edward's cell phone. I talk to my parent's and they said…

"Bella what did they say?" Asks Alice running to me.

"Well they said there were very happy I met some nice friends…"

"Ok, ok. Just tell me the answer." She says getting annoyed.

"They said…yes." Alice was jumping up and down when Edward comes over.

"I take it they said yes." I hand him he's phone back with a nod. He chuckles. You would never know how that sound makes my heart jump and speed up.

"This is going to be so much fun." She hugs me.

"Alice…can't…breath."

"Alice let Bella your hurting the pure girl." She jump away and the air came back to me in a rush. I bent over trying not to fall over. Edward put his arm around my waist trying to help steady me.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Says Alice, I could hear the pain in her voice.

"It's ok Alice, I'm fine." I look up with a smile.

"Ok, Edwards riding with you to our house." She ran off.

"Bella are you ok?" Edward asks.

"Yeah, it was just a little shocking that's all."

"Should I drive us?" He ask.

"Uh, I guess. I just need to sit for a few." I got the keys out of my pocket and hand them to him.

"Bella you look pale, are you really okay? I mean it was just a hug. How could it hurt that much?" He asks helping me into the car.

"I don't know. I'll be fine." He opens my door for me.

Driving to the Cullen house I felt really tired. So I lay my head down and close my eyes. The next thing I now is I'm being picked up from the car. I open my eyes.

"Shh, go back to sleep Bella." I did as he says.

(Epov)

I picked Bella up from her car. She was acting sick after that hug Alice gave her. I wonder if she's sick. I saw her eyes open just a little bit.

"Shh, go back to sleep Bella." She did as I told her to. She looks so beautiful in my arms. I open the door of my house and everyone was waiting for us. When they saw her she their faces turn into something around the words of they thought she look so cute.

"Aw, Eddie she looks so cute in your arms. I bet you are really enjoying that." Emmett say in a whisper, he had a grin on his face.

"She fell asleep in the car." I say to them. Esme walk into the room.

"Aw, Edward who is the girl asleep in your arms?" She asks.

"Mom this is Bella, she was coming over to hang with us. She new and really nice. Edward says she fell asleep in the car." Says Alice.

"Well I will meet her when she wakes. Edward son take her to your room and let her sleep for a few. She looks like she needs it." I smile and walk up the stairs and went to my room. I put Bella's sleeping body on my bed. I sat there for a second just looking at her beautiful face, watching her sleep. Her face looks so peaceful. I start to feel a weird feeling in my stomach. When I look at her it makes me think of my life with her, I smile just to think of her next to me or walking down the aisle in a white dress. Me putting a ring on her finger, and are lips touching…I shook my head. It's not like she feels the same way. I walk over to the door. I didn't want her waking up with me staring at her. She would think I'm some pervert. I sit down next to Jasper and he smiles at me.

"Edward I know what you're thinking, just tells her." He says. I look at him with a crazy look.

"How would you know what I'm thinking Jasper?"

"Because I now you Edward and she's perfect for you. She's beautiful I might says so myself." I look at him. "Not that I would date her or anything like that, Edward I love your sister." I relaxes.

"She is beautiful." I sigh. "But she would never like me like that way." Alice walk over to use.

"Oh, I heard what you said. Have never seen the way she's always looking at you. The way she stares at your lips…"

"Alice stop!"

"She does like you maybe even more then like." She says running off like she always does.

(Apov)

My gosh those two are idiots!

I felt so bad after school when I hugged Bella to hard. I mean I really didn't. I don't know I hope there's nothing wrong with her. Maybe she should go to see my dad. Yea, maybe she just has the flu.

Edward is just sitting next to Jasper in a daze. He's probable thinking about Bella again. They really don't know how much the like each other. I should dress Bella up, that's going to work well. Yea, shopping trip!

(Jpov)

Alice just start jumping up and down. I bet you she just came up with a idea that I'm going to hear about later. Sigh.

(Empov)

I'm so happy to see Edward has finally found Bells. I can't wait to see her, she so my new little sister. Yea! I'm going to protect her from anyone who want to date her or hurts her. Alice never let me do all those big brother things so I'm going to do them for Bella. Big brother time!

(Bpov)

I wake up in some ones room and didn't know where I was. I then remembered I was at the Cullen's house. I got up and still felt tired. I'll live. I look around the room I was in and there is CDs all over the room. There was books too. Shelves and shelves of them all filled with books and CD's. It's like heaven for me. I wonder which Cullen's room this is. I turn around and walk out the door. I walk down the stairs to see them all sitting watching TV. They turn around and smile at me.

"Bells you're up." Emmett says with a smile.

"I'm Bells now?" I ask him, walking the rest of the way.

"Yea your Bells now."

"Bella come sit next to me." Say Edward with a beautiful smile on his perfect face. I walk over to him on the couch.

"Okay." I sat down. "You guys I'm so sorry I fell asleep. I don't know what happened to me I just was so tired." Someone walks in the room.

"Sweaty you're up. I'm Esme I'm Emmett's, Edwards, and Alice's mother." She says coming to give me a hug.

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen."

"Esme, I feel so old being called Mrs. Cullen."

"That's because you are mom." Emmett says with a laugh. She turns and glares at him. "I mean no you're not."

"That's better Emmett." I giggle.

**************************************************************

**Well I hope y'all enjoyed, please tell me If it needs something, Oh and something big going to happen. Y'all are going to be shocked. But that's for me to know and every one to find out. Please and thank you for the reviews.**

**RunEdwardRun**


	5. Worry

It's been a few days since I went over to the Cullen's house. I ended up going home a little bet after I woke up, because I sleep for so long. I wasn't feeling good this morning like every morning since I went to the Cullen's. I walk down the stairs and my parent's said I looked like crap. My mom said I sound go to the doctor and get a checkup. I skipped school today to go, I knew Alice is going to freak and Edward will probably will also. Ever since I went to the Cullen house Edward never wants to leave my side. I'm fine with it I'm just wondering why. I got in the car and we drove to get my check up.

(Epov)

I started to get freaked. Bella's still not at school and it's already 8. I hope nothing happened to my Bella. Wait did I just call her my Bella? I guess I did. My Bella sounds nice. I walk to Alice after my first class.

"Alice has Bella called you?" I asks worrying.

"No and I haven't seen her yet. Maybe I should try calling her."

"I'll do it." Alice smiles at me. I want to call just to hear that beautiful sound that comes out of her mouth. It's like an angle singing. I got my phone out. Her phone was off which made me freak out even more. So I left a message.

"Hey Bella, all of use where freaking out and I was just making sure you where okay. It makes me crazy not knowing if you okay or not. Please call me when you get this message. Well bye!" I hung up and sigh, this is going to drive me crazy all day.

(Bpov)

I was in my room at this time and the doctor came in.

"Hello Ms. Swan, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen." I gasp.

"Wait your Alice's and Emmett and Edwards Dad." I start to hyperventilate. He walks over to me.

"Ms. Swan please settle down and yes." I try to calm myself.

"Please don't tell them you saw me at the doctor today, I can't let them know I was here they'll make a big deal about it…" I was speaking fast.

"I will not tell my children you where here. Please take a deep breath Isabella." He says. I calm down a lot.

"Dr. Cullen please call me Bella, and thanks." He smile.

"Well I hear from you parents that you've been feeling down?" I tell him about my week and how I've been tired and just out of it.

"Well I'm going to run some test on you and get some blood." I freak.

"You're taking my blood. Oh gosh that's going to make me crazy. I can't handle blood."

"Well we need to if you want to know what's going on in your body. If you would like I can go with you?" I relaxed.

"Okay, I would really be happy if you would." He smiles and we walk down the hall to where they take your blood.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Dr. Cullen?"

"Bella please call me Carlisle, since my children talk non-stop about you. I just wanted to tell you if anything is wrong I'll be here for you, and my children will always stay by your side. They love you deeply." I blush.

"Thanks, I love all of you guys so much. I wouldn't think there is a better doctor to take care of me then you. From what I hear you're a wonderful doctor and Father. I hope we can become closer." He smiles.

"I would like that." I hugs him. He was surprised at first but he hugs me back.

I was sitting waiting for them to get the needles for my blood. Carlisle was sitting next to me and he could tell I was freaking out, so he took my hand.

"It will be alright Bella, I'm right here." He says. He was so nice I like him already. The nurse came over with a smile.

"Are you ready sweetie?" She asks. I smile weekly.

"Bella look at me and you won't feel anything." I look at Carlisle and he has a smile to tell me everything was going to be okay.

"Okay, sweetie I'm going to bring it to you arm, 1, 2, 3." There is a pinch in my arm. I wants to look but I left my eyes at Carlisle beautiful blue eyes, they looked just like Alice. I took a real look at Carlisle and he was very handsome. He has blond hair and he looks like he's 6'2. All together he looks very handsome.

"Well Ms. Swan you did very well." Says the nurse, I smile. She wraps my arm up.

"Well are you ready to go back now?" Asks Carlisle.

"Yeah." I start to get tired again. I close my eyes for a second.

"Bella? Are you alright?" He asks.

"Yeah, I just became very tired that's all." We walk back.

When I got home it was three in the afternoon. I walk up stairs and lay down. I fell asleep in no time at all. I woke up and it was three in the morning. I turn my phone on. My eyes almost fell out, I had over 50 messages the last one was like three minutes ago and it was Edward I dial his number.

"Hello." His voice sounds stressed out.

"Edward?"

"Bella? Thank God, I thought something happened I was going crazy. Sorry you have so many messages." He says.

"Edward I'm sorry I forgot to call and I call way to later. I mean it three in the morning. I probably woke you." I say.

"Bella I don't care what time it is I'm just so happy to talk to you and to hear you voice. To know your okay." He sigh.

"I'm sorry you where worried."

"Bella stop apologizing, every things okay now. Where were you all day?" He asks. My brain went blank.

"Huh?"

"Bella are you okay, I mean you've been acting weird this week." He says.

"Yeah, Edward I'm fine." I lie. I can't lie and he knows that.

"Bella, you don't have to tell me anything I was just don't know what I would do if I never saw you again. I thought something happened to you. I just don't know what I would do. Well I'm going to go now. Sleep well Bella. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'm going to be there. Edward thanks."

"For what?"

"For being there for me. Good night."

"Good night my Bella." With that he hung up. Wait did he just say my Bella?

(Epov)

Wait did I just say my Bella?

**(A/n thanks for all the reviews.)**


	6. A note to my Readers please read!

I just wanted to tell you I'm going to try to get the next chapter in a few, maybe tonight. I'm just so into the writing right now I don't know I can stop. I just love Bella and Edward. Please voice you Ideas and if you liked this chapter!!!


	7. Sad but cute

**That's y'all thinks going to happen? I know. You're going too fined out in this chapter!**

I'm on my way to school, driving my truck. I pulled into the school parking lot, I saw Edward leaning on his Volvo. When he saw me he smiled. I parked my truck. I saw Edward running to my door. He opened it and picked me out of the car.

"Aw, Bella your okay. I know we talked on the phone last night but I just need to see you in person to make sure." He held me tight. This was new, but I like it. I hugged him back, inhaling his scent. He smelt like a musk smell, he has this smell that smells like he lives outside, but smells clean.

"Edward I'm happy to see you to." I put my head on his shoulder enjoying the moment.

"Bells!" Edward put me down in know time after hearing that voice. Emmett and Alice came running over to use. They both had big grins on the faces. I blushed. Emmett picked me up. "Bells we missed you yesterday. Your big brothers here now." I giggled. He told me when I was over he's going to be my big brother. I loved the idea. He was so lovable, he's my teddy bear.

"I love ya big brother Emmett." He put me down with a smile. Alice gave me a hug to.

"Bella where were you?" Oh no, what am I going to say.

"Huh." With that's the bell rang. For now on school bells are going to be my best friend. We ran to class.

The day went by with me being saved, Edward tried asking me in class but I said I need to listen. He dropped it. I was on my way home. I went inside to see Carlisle and Esme and my Parents. They had sad face's on. When they saw me my mom broke down in tears. My heart started to go faster.

"Bella we need to talk." Said Carlisle. My breath started to go faster. My dad was holding my mom now. "Is it okay if we go out side?" He asked my parents. "It would be better for her. She needs to be away from all of you when I tell her, it probable hard for her not to know why you're crying." They nodded. Carlisle walked next to me. He opened the front door, I walked out.

"Bella please sit." I shook my head.

"Bella I have some bad news." He said. "Bella you have cancer, it's Leukemia." I looked at him and fell to the floor and started to cry. He got to my level and put his arms around me and I cried on his shoulder. How could I have cancer, how am I going to tell every one I love, how am I going to tell Edward. I'm dying. I can't died I haven't done anything with my life. I haven't had a chance to go to collage or get married. I haven't even had a life, I haven't started a job. I haven't had kids. I haven't done anything.

"Bella will work through this, there are treatments, and you can fight. Don't give up." Just as Carlisle said that a car came into the drive way. It was a Volvo. My heart started to go crazy, how am I going to tell him? My breath was fast again. I looked at Carlisle. He had a pained look. "Bella what are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Edward jumped out of the car.

"Bella, what happened, Dad what are you doing here?"

"Son this is not a good time." Said Carlisle. Edward looked in pain, he looked at me.

"Bella what's happening?" He looked at my face. With that I fell to the floor and blacked out.

(Epov)

I just had to see Bella some things bugging her and its making me crazy. So now I'm on my way to her house, whatever is on her mind is making her look sick and I don't like her looking sick or even feeling sick. My Bella needs to be happy, why sound my angle be sick? Yes, I know now I call her mine, I just love the way it sounds. One day she will be mine, I think. It's just a dream I have, but I know she'll never like me the way I like her. I pulled into Bella's drive way and saw her on the floor with…My dad? What is he doing here and why is Bella crying. She looks in so much pain. My dad helped her up and Bella said something to him. His face was so pained. What is going on and way are there alone? I jumped out of the car running to my angle.

"Bella, what happened? Dad what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Son this is not a good time." What is going on why would this be a bad time?

"Bella what's happening?" I looked at her. She looked at me and then fell down. Carlisle caught her. I ran over to him.  
"Dad what is happening?"

"Son it's not my place, now please help me get Bella in the house." He said. I picked Bella up and into my arms. She was so fragile, she felt so cold. We walked into the house and I saw my mom. She was talking to Mr. and Mrs. Swan. Mrs. Swan must have been crying. Mr. Swan had a sad face. When they saw Bella in my arms there rusted over to us.

"What happened Carlisle?" Ask Mr. Swan.

"Edward came and she got overwhelmed. Please don't say anything about this to him." He said. "It's not are place its Bella's" They all agreed. I put Bella down on the couch very softly. Just looking at her face she looked different.

(Bpov)

I woke up with Edward asleep in a chair across my room. I sat there wondering how I got here and remembered. Edward came over and I feel. I got freaked because I didn't want Edward to know I am sick.

"Bella?" I looked over to see Edward getting and walking over to me. "Are you feeling well?" He asked. He got to my side, I moved over so he could sit.

"Um, tired."

"Bella, please tell me what's happening." He begged. I guess this is the best time to tell him.

"Edward I have…have…I."

"Bella what ever it is, I'm not going to leave you." He took my hand.

"I have Leukemia." Edwards face turned sad.

"Bella." He put his hand on the side of my face. Tears where running down. "I'm not going to leave you. I'll be here to help you fight through this." He brushed my tears away.

**Sad, but cute!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bad or good?**


	8. A sad day wakes

**My friend read this and said I should say I don't have cancer. She said since I said this is like my life. So I don't. **

I was sitting in the living room sitting next to Edward, my head on his shoulder. After he said he would be there for me I said I would always be his friend. I wanted to say that I would always love him, but that's not going to turn out well if I die and he think I love him. I don't want him to feel like he needs to like be back, because I'm sick. I don't want people to be like me, just because they feel bad about my state. I took my hand off of Edwards shoulder. He looked at me and had a questionable look on his face. I got up and walked out the front door. The fresh air felt go on my face. I sat down on a step of the porch. I put my face in my hands. I felt someone next to me.

"Bella, sweetheart. What's wrong?" Asked Edward he put his hand on my mind taking my hands away from my head. I couldn't even look at him.

"Bella look at me. Please." I looked at him with tears running down my face. "Bella tell me what's wrong."

"I don't want you to only be here because you feel sorry for me. I don't even want to tell every one else because the do the same thing." I said more tears falling down my cheeks.

"Bella." He put his hand on the side of his face. "We love you, where here because we love not because we feel sorry for you. Bella don't you see where to feel sad your in pain but we feel that way because we care. Every one else will feel the same way I do." I was really crying now. He moved over so he could hug me. He held me tight. I cry for who knows how long with Edward saying I can fight.

"Edward I don't know if I want can tell them, what will they do?" I asked.

"Bella I know how they'll be, first they will be sad but I know how much each of them love you and they'll stay by your side." He said.

"Will you stay with me when I tell them?" I asked sniffing.

"Yes, I'll be there with you through it all." I smiled.

"You know you're greater then you think." I think he's the perfect guy that will never be mine.

Edward and I called the gang over to my house I stayed in my room until they came, Edward said he would come and get me when they where here. I waited scared in my room. I heard the door bell and Alice's asking where I was. They asked Edward what he was doing here and why he looked so messed up. He said that he would get me. I heard him coming up the stairs. He came in and helped me stand up.

"Are you ready?" He asked. I looked in his eyes and could see some emotion I didn't know what it was. We walked down the stairs and when they saw me I could see they news something was up. Alice walked over to me, hugging me. I could see Emmett telling Rosalie something. Her face went sad. She saw me looking at her and she gave me a sad smile. I could tell they where trying to stay in tacked.

"Why don't we sit?" Edward said. I smiled a little smile at him, telling him thanks because I hate the emotion in here was overwhelming. They sat down Edward next to me, Emmett holding Rosalie's hands, Alice and Jasper holding hands too. I closed my eyes thinking of what I'm going to say. I felt Edward put his hand on mine. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Bella I'm here you can do it." He said softly. I looked at the others.

"Um, you know how I have been down these few weeks?" I asked they nodded. "Well my parents said I should go to the doctors and get checked out. I found out Carlisle was my doctor. He was so nice to me, as you said he would be. Well he took me to get my blood taking and held my hand." I smiled.

"Well I came home after school yesterday, Carlisle and Esme and my parents where waiting for me, I could tell something was up." A few tears fell down my face.

"Carlisle asked me to come outside with him and I did. He said that I've have………Leukemia." Alice and Rosalie started crying and Emmett and Jasper looked shocked. I started crying more Edward put his arm around me. I cried on his shoulder.

"Bella." Alice said. She got up and ran and hugged me. Edward let go of me and just held one of my hands. I cried on Alice's shoulder and she cried on mine. Rosalie got up and she put her arms around me. I looked up from them and saw Emmett whipping away some tears that fell down his cheek. Jasper got up and came and joined in the hugs. Then Emmett. Edward rubbed my hand.

(Jpov) (I know I'm happy =)

We got called to go over to Bella's. We didn't see Edward last night, so some things up. We got in the car and I could tell Alice was freaked. She was wondering way Edward would be there. Emmett said that maybe they finally got together and said that they both found out the where in love. I think its something different, that Edward found out something before us. We got to Bella's house and walked up to the house. Rosalie pushed the door bell. Edward answered the door, that's weird. We walked in.

"Where's Bella?" Asked Alice.

"Edward what are you doing here?" Asked Rosalie.

"Dang Edward you look like crap." Emmett said in a rude manner. I glared at him.

"I'll go get Bella." Edward said.

"Edward looks messed up. He looks like his going to cry any minute now." Emmett said. We hear footsteps. I looked up to see Bella puffy and red eyes. She looks so weak. Alice went and hugged her very softly. We sat there standing for few. Edward said we should sit, I look Alice's hand. We sat down. Bella sat there for a few. Edward said something to her and took her hand.

"Um, you know how I have been down these few weeks?" She asked we nodded. "Well my parents said I should go to the doctors and get checked out. I found out Carlisle was my doctor. He was so nice to me, as you said he would be. Well he took me to get my blood taking and held my hand." She smiled.

"Well I came home after school yesterday, Carlisle and Esme and my parents where waiting for me, I could tell something was up." A few tears fell down her face. I just wanted to get up and hug her. She looked so small and helpless.

"Carlisle asked me to come outside with him and I did. He said that I've have………Leukemia." I felt Alice shake. I looked over and saw her crying. I took me a minute to think about what she just said, I relished she said she has cancer. I felt like I wanted to take Bella and hold her, my new baby sister has cancer. I hugged Alice. From the corner of my eye I saw Emmett tearing up. Rosalie was crying. Alice let go of me and walked over to Bella. Edward let go over her but held on to her hand. Bella cried on Alice's shoulder. Rosalie went and hugged her next then Emmett. I just couldn't hold back any longer, I got up and went and hugged her.

"Bella where going to be here for you, and I know Carlisle will do every thing to help you." I said. She looked up from Alice's shoulder and looked at me with the sadness eyes I have every seen. I gave her a kiss on her for head, this girl I love like a sister. I know that she will get through this, she so strong. We stayed for a few more hours and then we need to get home. Alice was so upset in the car I reached over and took her hand. She gave me a small smile. I brought her hand to my mouth and kissed it tenderly.

(Epov)

My heart is falling to a million pieces; I can't bear to see my Bella in so much pain. She was so strong when she told them and when she started to cry I just wanted to hold her and never let go. After everyone left Bella said she had to lay for a few. I told her I could go if she wanted me to. She said I could stay and hang for a few. We sat on the couch, we watch a movie. Half way into it I looked down and Bella fell asleep on me. I smiled. I watch her face -she looked so peaceful when she sleep- I picked my hand up to her face and got some hair away from her face. When my finger touched her face she moved into my hand. Aw how much I would give for her to stay in my arms forever. How much I would never let her go if she just now how I feel. I keep wondering if she would feel the same way. But someone so perfect would never feel that way. I looked at my watch and had to go. I didn't want my Bella to have to wake so I picked her up and put her on her bed. I found some paper that was on her desk. I wrote.

_Dear Bella,_

_I had to go but I didn't want to wake you from your sleep. I'll call you later tonight. I just want to say you did very well today with everyone. You where very brave. I hope you had a wonderful sleep and I hope to see your beautiful face tomorrow._

_Love and forever,_

_Edward._

I just felt I wanted to put that she had a beautiful face and her soul is even beautiful. I got in my car and drove home to my sad sister. She lay on my bed; I guess she wanted to talk to me. She didn't get up from my bed so I walked over and sat next to her lay form.

"Edward."

"Alice." I replied.

"I see the way you look at her and the way she looks at you. Edward I know that you love her. I could tell something happened when we came over, you eyes held something that wasn't right. And when she told us it all fit together, her sadness your sadness. Edward its so hard for me to see you sit here knowing that you love her and she's dying. I know she feels the same she needs to know if she might die she need to know you are in love with her. I think it will give her the strength to fight. This is going to be so hard on her. Just think about it will you." She got up from the bed and gave me a quick hug and walked away. I was sitting there in shock. Is it that easy to see that I love her? Or does Alice know me well? I lay down all the way and rested my head on my pillow. I couldn't let my Bella die with out knowing how I fell can I? Would that be wrong, but what if I told her how I fell and she didn't feel the same. I know she would probably feel sad that I love her and she dying. I bet she would get sick even more and get worse. Or like Alice said Bella likes me back, and she gets the strength to fight away the cancer. I lay in bed wondering all these things. And my last thought was my sweet helpless beautiful Bella, before I fell to a restless sleep.

**I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Please feel free to tell me anything you would like to read in my story or any Ideas for this story. Thanks.**

**RunEdwardRun**


	9. Sorry Authors note, please read

**Must read book!!!! I love this book and it's the cutest book since twilight. I would like for y'all to read it, I love it. Ok its call Graceling. I for one couldn't put it down on my trip so I think y'all will like it. The next chapter of my story will be up in a few days. Sorry for getting you hopes up on thinking this is a new chapter. I promise I'll make the chapter long. Thanks for all the reviews. And please keep them coming. It helps me write better when I know people are reading my story. Oh and I'm thinking about making another story. I'll tell you if I do or not. Bye =)**


	10. Blush

Please see my poll and vote thanks. If any one has Aly and AJ the song is protecting me. This is the song I'm listening to; you can as well if you want.

When I woke from my sleep I wondered how I got in my room. I smile Edward probably put me here. I sat up slowly and saw there was a note for me. It said.

_Dear Bella,_

_I had to go but I didn't want to wake you from your sleep. I'll call you later tonight. I just want to say you did very well today with everyone. You where very brave. I hope you had a wonderful sleep and I hope to see you beautiful face tomorrow._

_Love and forever,_

_Edward._

My heart went wild when he said 'he hoped to see my beautiful face tomorrow.' I guess I missed his call since it was 5 in the morning so I got up and went to get ready for school.

When I was done I went to the kitchen and Mom and dad where sitting at the table. They looked up at me with surprised expressions.

"Bella what are you doing up? I thought you wouldn't want to go to school since you got the news a few days ago." Mom said.

"Mom it's not going to help with anything if I don't go to school. I'm sick and it's not going to help to miss school forever." I said. My dad gave me a sad look. I became to get sad again because I relished I was sick and might die. I got sad and said I was going to leave. I just didn't want to be here where I get sad faces. I hope no one at school knows because I don't want anyone to feel bad for me. I got in my truck, driving to school I wondered if Edward would be surprised as my parents that I'm going to school or not.

I got to school, got out of my car. Just then Edward pulled into the parking lot. He parked a few places away. He got out of the car and looked at me. He also did have a surprised expression on his face as well.

"Bella?" He halved ran halved walked to me. He gave me another hug, but this time it was more gentle and sweet. He let me go and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek that shocked the heck out of me. My cheek was tingling from his lips. He looked down at me giving me the most dazzling smile. For a moment I thought he could hear my heart pounding in my chest. "What are you doing here beautiful Bella?" Beautiful he just called me beautiful. I blush a hundred shades of red. My heart pounded even more. Why is he say and doing all these things? It's cute but weird. He's never done this before. For a moment I thought he was just doing and saying all this stuff because I'm sick. No, Edward would never do that. Would he? "Bella what are you doing at school?"

"Edward it not going to help if I don't go to school or not." I said a little mad. I started to walk away. Edward got my wrist in his hand before I could get far. I looked down not wanting to look him in the eyes.

"Bella are you mad at me? Please don't be." I still didn't look at him. "Bella look at me." I didn't. He put his hand to my chin and picked my face to see his. I looked finally. "What is it?" I sigh.

"I'm feeling like you're just being nice to me and saying I'm beautiful because I'm sick." He sighed.

"Bella, wasn't I nice to you before you got sick?" He asked dazzling me. I lost my trail of thought. I blinked a few time's. "Bella are you okay?" He asked. I nodded. I didn't want to tell him he just made me lose my trail of thought.

"Yes, Edward you where nice to me before I got sick, but I can escape the feeling." He pulled me into his arms.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." He said softly. "I'm saying those things because I believe them to be true. You are the most breath taking person my eyes have ever laid on." He said. I blushed. I felt like crying. Edward is the sweetest guy in the world. "Let's go in side before the bell rings, everyone's going to be shocked to see you." He let go over my wrist. He put his hand on the small of my back, for a minute I couldn't breathe. He opened the school door for me, I smiled. He led me to Alice's locker where the whole gang sat with sad face.

"Why so sad?" I said, they looked up and broke into smiles.

"Bells." Emmett was the first to give me a big but gentle hug. "How are you feeling little sis?" He asked.

"A little tired but fine big brother bear." He laughed. Jasper came to me and gave me a long brotherly hug.

"Bella-boo, just to tell you that's you new nickname from me. I'm happy to see you today." He said.

"I like Bella-boo. But I need to think of for you." He laugh.

"Go for it." He hugged me ounce more then let Rosalie hug me.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry you had to get sick. You don't disserve it." I tear fell down my face. She gave me a small smile and whipped my tear away. Alice was last.

"Bells." She started to cry.

"Alice don't cry everything well good well. I'm not going to promise anything but this, I will fight and never give up." I said it loud so everyone else in the gang could hear it.

"My gosh what are you all hanging with the loser for?" We turned to Lauren.

"Don't tell her I'm sick." I whispered to every one so she couldn't hear.

"Eddie come on you know you want me not here, you just trying to make me jealous. You all are." She said. I looked at Edward and his face was getting mad, I let go of Alice and walked over to him.

"Edward its ok, don't let her bother you." He looked down at me.

"No, it's not. How can I when she making fun of you."

"Edward we can let her hurt us, why should we need to care what she thinks. If we did I don't know why we all haven't jumped off a cliff. I'm not going to live whatever life I have left worrying about what Lauren says." His face softened.

"Bella you going to have a long life, you're going to get better."

"What if I don't?"

"You well." He hugged me.

"Um, I'm still standing right here." Said Lauren.

"That's nice Lauren." I said from Edwards arms. He looked up from me and to Lauren.

"Lauren you know why we all stay by Bella's side and not yours?" He asked. She nodded. "Because at the end of the day she's better then you, and when we need someone to talk to when where sad she listens and helps. You Lauren all you do is turn it all the way back to you. Bella is always going to be the person we love more then anyone here in this school and every where else we might go. She well never leave our side and you well. And we stay bye her side because we," He looked back at me when he said the last words. "Lover her." Tears fell. He put his hand on the side of my face. He looked back at Lauren.

"Now leave us all alone and don't talk bad about our Bella because if you do you have us to deal with." I looked at Edward so overwhelmed.

"Yea, what Edward said. Bells I guess you're stuck with us." Emmett said.

"Aw Teddy bear, I happy to be stuck with all of you all." We smiled at each other.

"Ugh, what ever Eddie when ever you ready come find me." She looked at him with this look she was trying to pass a hot. I tried not to giggle but it came out any whys. I'm guessing Rosalie and Alice where thinking the same thing because the giggled to. I looked at them.

"Now that was wrong." Said Rosalie. I laugh harder so did Alice.

"Agreed." Alice and I said at the same time. The boy's where just looking at us funny.

"Bella-boo?" Jasper called me. I looked at him to see a smile.

"Yes, uh…still don't have a nickname for you." I frowned.

"I'm happy to see you laughing." He smiled. "And we all love you. Your now a part of are family and nothing can change that." He said.

**Please tell me if you have any Ideas for Jaspers nickname. I would very much thank you for any you have. I'm sorry the chapters are small =( I mean. I'm trying really hard to make them longer. Then next chapter I'll start writing soon. Was it bad or good?**


	11. Doctors, and I need you

I went with Edward and my parent to the hospital. Dad and Edward went to check me in. I sat next to my mom. I looked over to her she was looking back.

"You and Edward have been getting closer." She said in a matter of fact. I blush; I didn't know what was happening I don't know if Edward felt the same. But since Monday he hasn't left my side. He comes over after school and even stays for dinner, mom made him. He felt bad the first time but mom and dad bother said they love him over.

"Yea, I think he's just my friend." I said frowning just a little bit.

"I don't think so." My head shout up.

"What?"

"Yea, the way he looks at you is like he would through his self in front of a car to make sure you ok. He looks at you with love in his eyes. It's like the way you dad looks at me every day of your marriage and all of the other days. Do you like him?" I looked at her and blush even deeper.

"Maybe…yes. I don't want to tell him if he doesn't like me back and he feels like he needs to because if something happens." I looked down letting my hair cover my face.

"Bella sweetie."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." I said.

(Epov)

I walked with Mr. Swan to sign in Bella at the hospital. She asked me yesterday if I wanted to come. I told her I would come and stay by her side. She blushed a little at that. I love her blush, her faces looks so adorable when she blushes.

"Edward." Mr. Swan asked.

"Yes, Mr. Swan?"

"Please, son call me Charlie." He said.

"Okay, Charlie." I smiled.

"You have been spending a lot of time with my Bells, is there any really reason way?" Oh Heck, I thought to myself.

"Uh?"

"I just want to know if you're in love with her, I don't want her getting hurt. With all this stuff she dealing with, I don't know what she will do if your just using her." He had love all over his face for Bella.

"Charlie, I would never do anything to hurt Bella. I know this is going to sound weird for you to hear but I'll tell you…I Love Bella with all my heart and I would never want to cause her pain." His face went a little weird when I said 'love.' He looked at me and broke into a big gin.

"Son, I think you the best person to love my Bells and I happy you do, now all you need to do is tell her what you're just told me."

"Well the problem is I don't think she even likes me back." He laughed.

"The way my daughter looks at you is so different from the way she looks at every one else. Edward she always has her eyes on you and when you walk in a room she gets this smile I don't see that often. I may have not been here so much in these past years, but I know a few things about her. I think she has her heart set for you Edward." I smiled.

"Really?"

"Really." He put his arm around me and got serious.

"Oh, and Edward if you do anything to hurt her you will pay." He said. He walked away, I sat there shocked. He just told me how right I was for Bella and then says he going to kill me. WOW. I walked back to a sad looking Bella. The chair next to her was open so I sat.

"Bella sweetheart, what's wrong?" I asked. She looked up and I saw tears running down her face. I put my arms around her. She rested her head on my shoulder and cried for a few minutes.

"Bella please tell me what's wrong."

"Edward nothings wrong with me I only dying." She pushed away. I looked at her shocked.

"Bella you're not going to die. My father with do all he can and you know that." I said as softly as I could. I just felt weird she just push out of my arms. I thought Charlie just said she liked me back. I looked at him, him and Mrs. Swan where watching us. Charlie nodded for me to go on. I turned back to Bella.

"Bella I will never lose faith in you, I know you can fight this cancer. I want you to fight, I don't want to lose you know that I found you." She looked up, she was blushing like crazy.

"Really?" I took her hand in mine.

"Yes." She threw her arms around me. She sighed into my chest.

"Thanks Edward."

"Always my Bella." I said with out think. As soon as the words came out, I thought it was for the best. Hey leave hints.

(Bpov)

He just said my Bella. My gosh does he like me back? I caught out of the corner of my eye my dad and mom watching us. They where smiling. I felt my neck get hotter and my cheeks. I let go of Edward, he looked down and smiled. I told him to look over there. He did, he smiled and waved at them like he didn't care there where watching us. My dad waved back. My mom just smiled.

"Bella." A nurse said. I looked up nervous, I breathed. I got up from my seat. The nurse said I could bring my parents, I looked at Edward and longed for him to go with me, and I reached out for him. He walked up to me, taking me hand I felt better.

"Edward." My eyes longing for him. He could tell how much I needed him. He came closer, he gentle placed his hand on my cheek, and his face came closer to mine. His lips went to my forehead and his soft lips touched me. My breath hitched. My forehead felt so weird but I good weird.

"Bella, I'll be here when you done."

"I need you to be there. It's just weird if you not there." His hand is still on my face.

"Edward why don't you with us." Said Dad. A blush broke out. I forgot they where standing. I looked down, Edward removed his hand.

"Daddy you're alright with that?" He nodded. I looked at the nurse she smiled. With in that smile she said yes he could come. We fallowed the nurse to my room. I sat down in the chair I needed to. My mom and dad sat next to me in chairs. Edward was in the corner against the wall. I looked at him; he opened his eyes, meeting mine. He had something in them I didn't understand. He held me there until Carlisle came in.

"Hello Bella." H smiled when he walked into the room. He looked around the room and saw Edward. "Well hello son. Charlie, Renee." He greeted them.

"Hello." Mom and dad said. "Hi dad." Edward said. There said it at the same time.

"So Bella how have you been feeling this week?" Carlisle asked.

"Well I've been really tired I just feel like sleeping. I've been having bad headaches, I keep getting these bruise, and they don't go away." I pulled up my sleeve and showed him. He got up from his chair.

"Are these all over you body?" He asked looking at them.

"Yes."

"Bella I'm going to fill around your lymph notes. Okay?" I nodded. He put his hands to my face, he moved over my lymph notes. "I'm going to need the men to leave for a second. You welcome to stay Mrs. Swan." Edward looked at me, he mouth I'll be back. He and Dad walked out.

"Bella I need you to take you shirt off." He looked at my mom. I did as he said. It was weird.

"Sorry its just easer to look at you armpits, your shirt is long." He pulled my arm up and felt around. "Bella will you please lay down for me?" I nodded. "I need to check your abdomen, for lumps or any mass." He put his hand under my rib cage. He walked over to his clip bored and wrote some note's down.

"You can put your shirt back on Bella." He said. I got my shirt. It's going to be weird around Carlisle, he's the first guy ever (Other then my dad, but that was when I was little) to see me shirtless. Carlisle went and let the boys in. My cheeks where red. I think Edward now what happened because he had the weirdest look on his face. Like he was mad at his dad, but also not mad because Carlisle was helping me. I don't know.

"Bella have you clothes been filling smaller?" He asked. Now that I think about it my pants are getting bigger and my shirts.

"Yeah, I have been eating normal."

"Yes, well that happened with this cancer." He told me. He started to tell me the treatments. He said the best thing to do is chemotherapy and kill all my bone morrow, and then get a transplant. First he said we need to find a match. That could take with in a few months. Will test all my family friends and random people. My parent asked me what I wanted to do. I told her that I would do anything to get better, what every Carlisle say is the best then I think we should go with his idea. He would start looking for my transplant. He took swabs of mom and dad. Even Edward. To see if they could be a match. We walked out of the office. Edwards hand on my back. I my dads phone and did a three way call. Alice was with Rosalie and Jasper and Emmett where together. They put the phones on speaker.

"Hey guys my parent said all of you can come over for dinner and maybe have a sleep over. Well sleep in the living room. I need to talk to all of you about my doctor's visit. Edwards with me already, which he probably told you." I looked at him, he smiled.

"Yeah, I'll go asked my parent Alice stay here." Rose said.

"Emmett go ask Esme." Jasper said.

"Hey Jasper I found a nickname for you."

"Oh and what is it Bella-boo?" (**Tell me if this is stupid)**

"Ok it's either, JazaJel." Emmett laughed with Alice. "Or Jz. Think about those and tell me which one."

"I like JazaJel." Emmett laughed harder.

"Yeah me too." She laughed harder.

"Okay Bella-boo, I guess JazaJel is it. Weird but I'm good with that."

"Hey mom and dad said yes." Rose said walking in the room. "What's going on?"

"I gave Jasper a nickname."

"Okay what is it?" Alice giggled.

"It's JazaJel." She didn't do anything for a second and then she busted out with laughter.

"Bella-boo, Bella-boo." I could see it now, he's shacking his head.

"We will be there in a few minutes." Said Jasper. We just got home when Jasper said they would be here in a few minutes.


	12. The truth is out

**I just want to tell every one I started to make a new story. It's called (My life turned around.) I would love for every one to read it. **

Mom started making food when we walk into the house; dad said he would clean the living room. They said I had to just sit there and rest. I got mad because I can still do stuff. But I did say so; I just did what they said. I sat on the couch, Edward fallowed me. He sat next to me.

"So Bella, are you nervous about everything?" He asked. I just nodded.

"You know I'm here for you don't you?" I looked up into his beautiful green eyes. He smiled softly.

"Yes, I know and thank you." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He was shocked for a second then got over it.

"You know you can do that more." I blush at what he said.

I looked down. "Bella how long until every on gets here?"

"Thirty minutes." I said.

"Do you want to go on a walk with me?" He asked, his face became nervous. I got up.

"Hey dad can I go on a walk with Edward?" He looked at Edward.

"Yes, take care of my girl for me, will ya." He walked over to me and gave me a hug. "I love you."

"Dad it's not like I'm going to die right this second." I said.

"Bella don't say that." I just smiled, I took Edwards hand, and he gladly took it. I pulled him out the door, when we got out he picked me up and throw me over his shoulder. I giggled. He walked us down the street with me over his shoulder.

"Edward you can put me down now." I said.  
"I kinda like you there." He chuckled. He put me down when we reach the wood trail. He just smiles; he started walking in front of me. We got deeper and deeper into the wood Edward stopped. He sat down on some wood, patting the seat next to him for me to join him. He didn't say anything for awhile, we just sat there. He sighed; I felt his shoulder brush against mine. I started to feel weird so I said.

"We should probably go back." I started to get up, he grabbed my wrist.

"Bella please stay for a minute longer I need to tell you something." I did what he said and sat back down. I waited and waited. I don't know what he's going to tell me, he looked so nervous. I started to freak, what if he's going to tell me he doesn't want to be around me? What if he doesn't like me? A million thoughts crossed my mind but Edward started talking before I could think anymore.

"Bella I know you have a lot going on but I just need to tell you I've been having these feelings for you. All I can think about is you, when I'm with you all I can think about is you. Even when I with out you it makes me crazy. I just long for you, if this makes you feel weird. I'm happy just to be you friend. I just didn't wan to keep it from you anymore." He said. My heart was pounding so hard I put my hand over it. I couldn't breath. Did he just say he likes me? I looked at him, he looked up, and I now understand that emotion in his eyes. It was love for me.

"Edward, I feel the same way. I just didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to feel like you had to like me because I'm dying. I was afraid." I looked down, crying.

"Oh Bella." He put me in his arms. "I would never just do that because you're sick. I feel that way, I'm so sorry you sick but I liked you before you got sick. It broke my heart to know you're sick and you going to be in pain. I don't like seeing you upset I feel so helpless" I cried on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Edward; I'm messing up your shirt." He smiled.

"Sweet heart, I don't care about my shirt. All I care about is you." He said then he kissed my forehead softly. I blushed.

"We better get going." He said helping me up.

"Edward." He turned around. I ran over to him and hopped into his arms. He picked me up; I rapped my legs around his waist. We stood like that for who knows how long. He held me I rested my head on his shoulder. He sighed.

"Bella I should put you down or will never get home. Because all I'll want to do is hold you." I let go. He put me on my feet. He took my hand and led me down the path.

The door bell rang, so I went to open it. They stood Jasper and Emmet.

"Bella-boo." Jasper hugged me.

"JazaJel." I hugged him back.

"Bells." Emmett picked me up.

"Teddy bear, I can't breathe."

"Emmett put her down before you kill her." Jasper ordered. Emmett set me down.

"Sorry Bells." He looked down.

"Aw teddy bears don't frown." He looked up and there popped a big grin. Edward walked behind us. He looked at me and smiled, I blushed. I looked at Jasper, he had a questionable look.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing." Edward and I said at the same time. I giggle and Edward chuckled.

"Bells are hiding something from your big brother/teddy bear?" I blushed.

"No." Just then the boor bell rang again. I opened it to see Alice and Rosalie.

"Bells." The both said at the same time and group hugged me.

"Hey guys. It's good to see you." Alice walked over to Edward and gave him a hug.

"I got you some clothes Edward." She smiled.

"Thanks." Jasper walked over to Alice.

"Did you know Edward and Bella-boo are hiding something from us." She looked at me.

"Really. Bella lets go to your room. Come on Rosalie." Alice grabbed my hand. I looked at Edward.

"Sorry Bella."

"Yeah, Bella where just going to talk to Eddy boy here." Emmett said pulling him away.

"Emmett how many times have I told you to stop calling me that." He sounded annoyed.  
"Too many times." Emmett laughed. That was the last thing I heard before Alice shut my door. I sat down on my bed. She jumped on the bed and sat next to me. Rosalie walked over to me and sat on my other side.

"So what's going on with you and Edward?" Alice asked.

"Uh nothing at all." I lied.

"Liar! You know you can lie to us. You can lie at all." I glared but knew it was true.

"Alice nothing happened between Edward and me."

"Cut the crap Bella." Rosalie said. I looked at her shocked.

"Rose, mean much." I asked.

"Bella just tell us." Alice said. Agh what the heck.

"Edward and I went on a walk and he told me he liked me." I said really fast. They both started to scream. I got tackled with hugs.

"Yeah, finally. He took forever!" Alice screamed.

(Epov)

Bella said she liked me back it made me so happy. And now I'm unhappy because I stuck sitting next to Emmett and Jasper. There asking what's going on with Bella and me. I just sat the glaring at Emmett he keeps say Eddie this Eddie that, I think I'm going to blow. Then I heard screaming I jumped up, so did Emmett and Jasper. We looked at each other then we ran up the stairs, Charlie and Mrs. Swan where there to. I opened the door. Alice, Rosalie and Bella jumped.

"What the heck." Rose said. I ran over to Bella.

"Bella honey are you alright?" I asked her. I fell to my knee in front of her. She giggled. I looked at her confused. She put her hand to my face; I leaned into her warm touch.

"Edward please don't worry Alice just screamed. I'm fine nothing happened." I sighed.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want anything to happen to you." I looked into her eyes. She smiled. I heard someone clean there throat. Bella let go of my face and looked up. Her face turned red.

"What's going on?" Asked Jasper. Alice said something in his ear. He broken in to a grin and he chuckled. Bella blushed even harder. She looked at me, with apologetic look.

"I had to tell her she wouldn't leave me alone." She said. I smiled.

"That's alright love." I said she smiled.

"Well some one tell me what's going on." Charlie asked. I looked at Bella. She look like she didn't want to tell him his self. Alice walked over to them.

"Edward told Bella his feelings and Bella told him hers." Charlie smile.

"Well it's about time son."

**Well the next chapter will be the sleep over. It's going to be crazy.**


	13. Truth or dare, getting punched?

I was trying to find some pj's when Alice come it to my room. I jumped.

"Alice what if I was naked?" She smiled.

"Bella, you're a girl I'm girl. I'm not gay, then there's nothing wrong." I sighed.

"What do you need Alice?"

"I got you something." She told me. She pulled out a bag. "Here." I opened it.

"You want me to wear this." I looked at her scared.

"Yes. Put it on." She pushed me into the bathroom. She gave me a pair of pajamas, they are blue. The shorts where to my thigh, the shirt had tight to my body. It showed all my curves. My dads going to freak. I walked out.

"My gosh Bella you should start wearing clothes that fit. You look amazing." I sighed.

"Let's go down stairs." I said about to leave.

"No, way Bella. I need put make up on you. We need Edward to jump out of his pants."

"Well I'm not going to look that great in a few weeks. I have to get a wig either way." She looked at me.

"You're getting a wig?"

"Yeah, I don't want to not have hair. I could wear a hat."

"Can Rose and I go with you and help find one."

"Yeah. I think I'm just going to shave it all off." She gasps.

"Why."

"I don't want to have to see it fall off. You know I didn't want this." I started crying.

"Aw Bella." She walked to me and gave me a hug. "I bet we could get Emmett to shave his hair off to." She smiled. I laugh.

"You can try." She sat me down and started to do my make up.

"Alice not so much, where going to bed soon. And Alice if we play truth or dare, if you make me kiss Edward I kill you."

"What why? Don't you want him to?"

"Yes, so much, but not under a dare." She smiled.

"Bella do you love my brother?" She asked. I blush and looked up at her.

"Alice I can't Love him, what if I die? That's not good for him." She looked at me.

"Bella there's nothing you can do to stop you heart from feeling that. I think Edward already loves you."

"Yeah right."

"Bella I'm not lying."

"He can't okay, he just can't. I'm not going to tell him I love, and then I die. I don't think that would be right."

"Bella it wouldn't be right if you didn't tell him. And let's get this strait you not going to die. If I hear you say it one more time I'm going to yell at you. Okay?" She said in a weird voice. She finished. We walked down the stairs. The guys looked up. I looked at Edward he had a shocked look on his face. He gave me his dazzling smile. He got up and walked over to me.

"Wow you look great." He said I blushed. We sat down on the couch.

"So what do you want to do?" I saw Emmett get a look in his eyes and new something bad.

"Truth or Dare." He yelled. Oh gosh. Edward stiffened. I took his hand. He looked at me and smiled.

"I'm in." Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie agreed.

"What about you two?" Emmett asked.

"What ever I'm in." I said.

"Eddie boy?"

"Emmett I'll play if you stop calling me that." He thought it over.

"Okay. _For tonight._" He laughed.

Were sitting in a on the floor in my living room, Jasper on my right side and Edward on my left side.

"I call first." Emmett said. He looked around the room, his eyes landed on Jasper.

"Jasper, truth or dare?" Jasper face turned around from a frown to a weird smile.

"You know Emmett I'm going to go with…Dare." Emmett grinned.

"Brave. We need to go into the car. I think these dare should be for the mall." We sighed. I told my parent we would be back in a few. They said for us to enjoy.

We got to the mall and sat in the food court.

"Okay Jasper you need to go to…."

(Jpov)

I'm on my way walking to Macy's like Emmett said. I could see them fallowing me. I walked into the bra store. I looked around for a few. Like Emmett said to do. I then walked up to the counter, there was a lady working there.

"How can I help you?" She looked up, her eyes grew bigger.

"Yeah, I was looking around and couldn't find my tip of bra." She looked like she was going to barf. I was trying my hardest not to laugh.

"Uh what 'tip of bra' do you need?" She asked.

"Double D." She coughed.

"Uh okay? I'll show you where they are." She started walking. I could see the gang laughing there heads off in the corner. She walked over to the D's. I picked up the biggest one.

"How's this look?" I asked her putting it up to my chest. Her eyes looked like they where going to pop out.

"Uh great? Do you want me to sign it up for you?"

"No, I think I need to go find a bigger one. Bye." I walked back to my friends.

"Okay, Rosalie Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

(Rpov)

Tomorrow I will kill him! Your should have seen Emmett's face when Jasper said what I had to do. I walked up to a nerd and sat on his lap in the food court. He looked at me shocked.

"Hey honey, you didn't call me back." I kissed him on his lips and almost died. Emmett's going to be so mad.

"Uh." He looked at me in a dazzle.

"What the heck are you doing on my sons lap? And why are you kissing him?" This lady came over. I looked at her. I couldn't help but laugh. This just makes Jaspers plan even weirder. I have to say it was a good one.

"Wait you son didn't tell you. I can't believe you." I got up and slapped him.

"Oh wait. Can I get you number?" He asked. I think I'm going to be sick. I walked back and kiss him one more time. It was a long kiss.

"You didn't tell you mom, so no. I can believe you don't remember my number. Good-bye." I he looked shock.

"Mark you why didn't you tell me? Are you mad at me, I mean I'm like you best friend." I walked away giggling. That was gross.

"Edwards turn." I said when I got back. As I said this I looked over in the food court and saw Lauren and her friends sitting at a table.

(Epov)

My god. Why does Lauren have to be every where we go. I sighed walking over to her.

"Lauren my love." I said she looked up. Her mouth opened. I got on one knee in front of her. She started crying.

"Oh Lauren ever since I saw you that one day in the café I couldn't help myself but to fall for you. You bleach blond hair and all its glory. You where right about me staying with Bella to make you jealous. I want to tell you my undying love for you. Lauren uh what ever you last name is will you marry me your true love." She couldn't stop crying.

"Oh Edward I knew you come to. Yes, I will."

"So when where married you will give me all the children I want."

"Edward dear, I'm sixteen. Isn't it a little early to ask that? Just how many to you want?" I smile.

"Ten." She got a gross look on her face.

"Edward I'll look like crap after that, how will I have me time?"

"Well if you don't want to then fine, good bye Lauren." I walked away.

"Wait Edward, I thought you said you loved me? Edward what if I have two Edward JR and oh I don't know what her name will be."

"Forget if Lauren." I walked away. She started crying.

"Alright Alice." She smiled. I looked at Bella and she looked mad.

(Apov)

I went to taco bell. There was this guy working there.

"Hello here or to go?" He asked.

"My gosh like here." I said in a annoying voice. He looked at me.

"Uh okay what can I get you?"

"Like one cheese burger, three fries, like eight milk shakes. Ten apple pies." He looked at me.

"You do know this is taco bell right?" He asked.

"Like yeah who doesn't."

"Okay I'll get something different. Like thirty chicken sandwiches, forty fries. Ten sodas. Like are you going to push those bottom thingies?" I asked. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"This is taco bell. You know Mexican?"

"Oh it is, okay. Let me try again. Can I like have a gilled cheese sandwich, cheese fries. Uh like five sodas?" He was getting mad now.

"God what are you def? I said this is a Mexican food place."

"Like what ever. You like are mean. I like don't like you. Good-bye. Like wait are you sure there's no like fries?"

"No, there are no fries at taco bell."

"Like good-bye." I walked away. I walked back to every one and they where laughing.

"Emmett."

(Empov)

I walked back to taco bell Alice told me to annoy that guy and ask him on a date. When she said this every one was laughing like crazy.

"Like hi." I said in the same voice Alice did. The guy looked up and saw my large form. He almost laughed.

"Hi what can I get you?"

"Like oh my gosh, I like saw this guy and I like asked him out. He like said no, but then I saw you and I like oh my gosh he's beautiful. I like want to know if you want to go out like tonight." He looked at me and his eyes grew bigger.

"Like you hot, and I'm like hot and we can totally hit it off." I smiled the girlish smile every. He didn't answer for a second.

"Uh hi welcome to taco bell what would you like to order?" He tried to put my question to the side.

"I would like, like to order you, cutie." He blinked a few times.

"Uh, I'm not gay."

"Oh, I can change that." I said. He looked at me.

"I'll be right back." I waited and waited. This girl came back.

"How can I help you?"

"You can tell me where that guy went."

"Oh he said he wasn't feeling good so he went home. He said some gay guy was annoying him, but first this girl. Are you that guy?" She asked. I put my voice back to normal.

"No, man I was just ordering and he freaked out on me. I'm leaving!" I walked away laughing.

"Bells turn." She had a scared look on her face.

(Bpov)

Emmett dared me to go back to Lauren. So I didn't. I have this feel that this is not going to turn out well. I walked over to her.

"Hey Lauren guess what." I sat next to her. She glared at me.

"What Swan?"

"Edward asked me to marry him just a minute ago." She was drinking her soda when I told her. She spit it all over Jessica.

"No, he didn't, he just asked me."

"No, he didn't look he gave me his school ring." I showed her, Edward gave it to me for this dare. He put it on my finger for me. It was so cute. Lauren stood up.

"Bella why did you show this to me?"

"I thought you wanted to know since your like my best friend every." Edward walked over.

"Bella love, my beautiful bride to be." He kissed my cheek, and wrapped his arms around my waist. That kiss wasn't fake though. I know that to be sure.

"What the crap. Edward you just asked me." She screamed in his face. I got in her face.

"Lauren back off." I yelled back.

"Bring it Swan." I pushed Edward's arms off of me. "Ever since you've join this school you've taken every thing away from me."

"Lauren don't you get the picture. The Hale's and Cullen's don't like you one little bit."

"Well they just like you because you dying." I looked at her shocked.

"How did you know that?"

"My mom works at the hospital. She asked if I knew you I said yes. She told me you have cancer. I'm happy, when you die I have my life back." I got so mad I jumped at her. I punched her in the stomach.

"Take it back Lauren."

"Never." She punched me in the face. I fell to the floor. She got on top of me. Laurens friends came in after that and started hitting me too. Alice jumped at Jessica and she feel to the floor. Rosalie took the other one. They held them off of me. I was still getting punched by Lauren. I felt blood running down my face. Some one pushed her off of me and picked me up. It was Edward. I was in so much pain. I saw Emmett and Jasper stand in front of Edward to block Lauren from hitting me any more.

"Lauren talk you're friends and get out of here." Rosalie and Alice let them go. The glared at me. Edward took me to the car.

"Jasper drive to my house we need dad to look at her."

"I'm sorry Edward." I said.

"Bella it's okay." I smelt my blood and blacked out.

**My gosh how new Bella would do that. I didn't until a second ago when I wrote it. I would like to say thanks to all my readers. It make's my heart so happy when I see reviews from y'all. Thanks. Please keep reading. And if you have anything you don't like about my story please tell me. And do it nicely. Thanks.**


	14. Kiss

I woke up in Edward's room. His bed is just so soft. I moved to my side, and gasp in pain. My whole body hurts. I move up my shirt to see what I'm stomach looks like. I have bruises all over. I started to sit up, it hurts so badly. I stood the rest of the way. I was gasping now. Edwards door open right in front of me.

"Bella, sweetie you need to lay back down." Edward said. He picked me up into his arms. I cried out in pain. "Sorry." He said.

"It's alright Edward." He gently placed me back down. He kissed my forehead. He turned to go.

"Please don't go." I pleaded. He turned around, his eyes soft. He came back. "Lay with me." He come and lay next to me. I rest my head on his chest. He put his arms around me. "I'm sorry Edward."

"Don't be she didn't need to say that. It's not even close to true." He said through my hair.

"I don't know she just mad me so mad. I can't believe some one would ever say something like that. She wishes me dead." I started to get sad.

"Bella don't listen to Lauren, she's just jealous."

"Why would she be jealous of me?" I asked confused. Edward lets go of me so he could look into my eyes.

"Bella who wouldn't be jealous of you, you have life planned. You're the sweetest girl any one has met. You're beautiful and smart." I blush.

"I don't see how she could be jealous of my looks. She has better looks then me." Edward made gave me a look.

"Bella you don't see yourself clearly." He says putting his arms back around me.

"Edward its just I don't understand why some one like you would like some one like me."

"Bella I have feeling for you and nothing going to change that. I like you because you thoughtful, you care about other people more then yourself. You always take my breath away. You always amaze me. You never do what I think you will do, you're just amazing" I looked him. Tears in my eyes.

"Edward your to nice to me." We starred into each others eyes. We started moving closer and closer. I knew at this moment he's going to kiss me. We got closer, and then finally his lips touched mine. There warm and soft. My lips carved around his. He put his arms tightly around me. I lend into his embrace. We pulled apart, both breathless. My lips tingling from his touch, I lay my head back on his chest. My eyes still closed. Wait weren't we…my gosh. I jumped up, I gasped in pain.

"Aw, that hurt. Edward aren't we suppose to go back to my house?" I'm holding my side.

"Alice did something about that. She called they said it's okay if you stay here." He helped me lay back down. "Bella you need to be more careful." He said.

"I'm sorry Edward, it was wrong of me to hit Lauren I just couldn't let her stand there and say she wants me dead." He held me tight.

"Love I don't think anyone wants you dead. I don't my family the world doesn't want that." He kissed my head. He sighs into my hair. Did he just call me love? I like it.

"You smell so good." He said.

"What."

"The shampoo smells so good." I giggle.

"Edward that was the weirdest thing ever. I'm so happy if you where a vampire I would already have been dead." He chuckled.

"Love didn't I ever tell you I am a vampire." He chuckles. He did call me love.

"Oh, I think you would be one hot vampire." He looked at me.

"I'm hot huh?" I blushed. He kiss me, I kiss back. My heart is going 90 to nothing. I feel so right kissing him, he should do it more. I think I could totally kiss him non stop. Every day. He let me go. I was breathing hard and so is he.

"I've wanted to kiss you since the first day I met you." He sighs.

"Really?" He looks at me.

"Well yes."

"I've wanted to since I laid my eyes on you." He smiles and kisses me again. I sigh into his lips. He chuckles. Just then Emmett and Jasper ran into the room.

"Holly crap batman." Emmett screamed. Jasper starts laughing.** (I just want to tell every on that is a weird joke my family made) **

Edward let me go, he laughs a little bit at Emmett's face.

"Edward what the crap are you all over my and Jaspers little sister?" He asks. Jaspers face becomes serious.

"Yes, Edward tell us why." Jasper says. I gaze at Edward he looks like he going to laugh.

"Edward you better tell us." Emmett said pulling Edward out of bed. Edward gave me a look telling me to play a long.

"Emmett he was all over me, he wouldn't get off." I started fake cry. Jasper walks over to me and hugs me. I look at Emmett and he has the weirdest look on his face. Like he wants to kill Edward.

"Bella did he hurt you. Edward I trusted you, I've known you for how long now. I did know you like hurting girls who are already hurt." Emmett slams him into the wall. I started to get worried. I started giggling. Emmett looks at me.

"But Bella you said he did something." Emmett shot me a look, like how could you. I giggled even more.

"Emmett I was kidding. Mow leave me alone."

"Well Jasper and I came in here to tell you in two days where taking you somewhere but where not telling you where." Emmett's smiles and walks out the door. Jasper let go of me.

"Good one Bella-Boo. I give you that one." He says and walks off after Emmett. Edward comes back to my side and kisses my head.

"Love that was mean of you." He didn't say he didn't like it. He chuckled.

"Hey you gave me the look I had to do it."

"That's true." He kisses me one more time. It never gets old. Alice walks in the room and giggles.

"I leave Bella in here for her to sleep but I come back and she's making out with my brother." Edward lets go. I blush.

"Alice what do you want?" He asks.

"Mom wants me to tell you dinners ready and to come down." She smiles and dances out of the room.

**Good or bad? I want to update before my party!**


	15. Emmetts feelings

**Hey guys I hope y'all enjoy. This is going to be mean, but please review more. I'll start updating faster if you do. That's the only way I'll know if every one likes to read it. So please, oh and please vote on my polls. Thx all!!!!!!!!!!!!!=)**

(Carlislepov) (Yeah!)

The kids got home sooner then I thought. Edward walks in the room with Bella in his arms, I see she her face is bruised and bleeding. I run over to Edward.

"Edward put her on the couch." He does as I say.

"Edward son what happened?" I ask. He looks at me with the most pain look in the world.

"Went to the mall and played truth or dare, Lauren was there it turned out so wrong." He looks like he's going to cry.

"Edward why did Lauren do this?"

"Her mom told her about Bella and the cancer, Lauren said she wish's she where dead. My dear Bella got mad and hit her in the stomach. Dad she had no right to talk to Bella like that." I was so mad; Laurens mom is going to get it tomorrow. I look at Alice.

"Alice dear go call Charlie and ask him if Bella can stay over here for the night."

Last nigh was a long night I called the hospital to get everything ready for Laurens mother. I walk into the hospital and see her sitting there waiting for me.

"Hello Carlisle some one said you needed to see me."

"Yes, please come with me into my office." I walk with her down the hall.

"Please sit." I say, she does as I said.

"Mrs. Allen. Do you know Bella Swan?" I saw her get nerves.

"Yes, she came in the other day. She has cancer." She answers me.

"Well Mrs. Allen your daughter said you told her about Bella and the cancer. Bella went to the mall with my children. Mrs. Allen your daughter said she wishes Bella dead. Bella did hit Lauren, and it was wrong. But your daughter and her friends hit her all at the same time. Now Bella is bruised to death. I'm sorry but you should now you not suppose to tell people about the people we see. I'm sorry but I'm letting you go." She looks like she going to cry. I hand her, her pink slip and walk out of my office.

(Jpov)

I still can't believe some one so evil would hurt pure sweet Bella-Boo.

Emmett and I are going to kidnap Bella before she has to start chemotherapy. Emmett had the perfect idea, but I'm not going to tell any one. But one thing I know is Bella's going to freak. Alice comes down the stairs and Emmett has a sad face.

"Emmett what's wrong?" Alice asks. She comes over to me and sits in my lap. I wrap my arms around her waist.

"Edward was all over my Bells. I'm going to kick is butt." He says. I laugh.

"Emmett you know your not really Bella-Boo's brother right?" I ask. He looks at me and glares.

"Of course I know that you idiot! But Bells is family know matter what you say." He glares even more. Alice laughs a little.

"Emmett, Emmett, Emmett." She shacks her head. "You so weird some times. But I love ya big brother." She gets out of my lap and jumps into his.

"Alice you shouldn't really sit in Jaspers lap like that." I laugh. She looks at him and glares.

"Emmett why does Jasper let Rosalie sit in your lap? Isn't it the same thing?"

"No."

"Oh yes, it is dear Emmett. Rose is my sister. Alice is yours; I let you have your lap sitting. Now let me." Alice giggles. She walks over to me and our lips meet.

"Jazz I love you." She says, she's so cute.

"I love you to darling." She kisses me again.

"You too AGH!" Emmett walks off.

"Emmett going to Rose?"

"Where else I'm I going to go. Bells is up stair kissing Eddy boys face off and you kissing Alice, I'm going to kiss Roses off." Alice and I laugh.

"That Emmett." Alice says.

"So you and Em saw the two love birds up stairs?" I nodded.

"It's so cute." I chuckle at my beautiful pixy. She so funny when she says things like that.

"Yes, darling I guess it is cute. I'm just happy there happy." She kisses me again.

(Empov)

I walked to Rose's house, it's only a few houses down. I knocked on her door. She opens it with a smile.

"Hey baby." I say putting her in my arms. She giggles.

"Hey monkey man." She says. "Come in." She walks into the living room.

She looks at my face.

"Babe what's wrong?"

"Bells is up stairs with Edward and there kissing." She looks at me with a smile.

"And?"

"It's wrong." She laughs.

"Emmett hon., there just like us. There in love. I think it's good for Bella to think about something other then her cancer for a change. She has to start chemotherapy in a few days. That's not going to be a joy ride for her." I felt tears go down my face.

"I just don't want her to get hurt, she doesn't need that right now. My sweet Bells is in sick and I can't do anything about it." I putt my head in my hands. Rose came and hugs me.

"Oh baby I didn't know that's how you feel." I hug her back………

**(I know short, but I wanted to get something up so you guy don't get med. I have to update my other story then I'll work on this one. I love all of y'all please review. I'm hoping one day I have a hundred. =) not right now but one day. So plz review.)**


	16. Getting kidnapped

(Jpov)

Emmett and I are getting ready to go kidnap Bella-Boo, Yeah, Emmett can't stop jumping around, and I swear he's acting like Alice. We run into Bella's room and Emmett throw her over his shoulder, she screams.

"Emmett put me the heck down." She screams.

"Not happening Bells." Edward comes running, shocked.

"Emmett be care for with Bella." He says.

"Eddie boy, I'm always am." Emmett seems mad. I didn't know why he's so mad when people tell him what to do with Bella.

"Emmett I didn't mean that you don't know what you're doing, I just care too much for her."

"You all know I'm in the same room, and Emmett would you get my face out of your butt." I yell the last part. I laugh, Bella so funny. I look at Edward and he had a freaked out face. Emmett pulls Bella up a little so she wasn't starring at his butt.

"Thank you!"

"Emmett lets go, its time. Mahahahahahahaha." I laugh evilly.

"Yeah I think I'm scared now." Bella says.

"You should be." I told her.

"Edward help." She calls I can see Edward put his hand to her. I look at him.

"Edward let us have are fun." He looks at me.

"Can I at least tell her good bye?"

"Emmett put her down for a minute." Emmett looks at me.

(Epov)

Emmett let Bella go I walk over to her, and take her in my arms. I just don't want her any where but with me.

"Edward nothings going to happen to me."

"I know love but I'll miss you." I kiss her forehead. She takes a deep breathe.

"I'll miss you to." She looks up. She leans into me, are lips meet and I'm in heaven. I felt Bella being pulled from me, I huffed. Now Bella's back over Emmett should.

"Uh Emmett I'm look at you butt again." I laugh.

"See you later Bella, bye guys."

(Jpov)

"Good bye, man." I say.

"Peace Eddie boy." Emmett says on are way out of Bella's room. I can hear Edward huff 'that Emmett really need to stop calling him that.' I laugh. We walk out to Emmett's jeep. Emmett sat Bella down in the front seat.

"Bells where going to put a mask over your eyes."

"Okay." She says, her voice sounds likes she scared. "If this is going to kill, I'll kill first, do you understand?" She glared at the both of us. I back away very slowly.

"Yes, ma'am." I said quickly. She smiles.

"Same here." Emmett says.

"Good." She holds out her hand. I look at her not knowing what she want. "Hand me the mask." She orders.

"Okay, do you want me to do it for you?"

"Sure." She turns around. I move over to her and wrap the mask around her face.

"Thanks." She says. I see her gets comfortable.

"Jasper I can't see to put my seat belt on." She says.

"I do it." I moved back to Bella and reached over to her. Click. She is now buckled.

"Thanks JazaJel."

"Anytime Bella-Boo." She smiles the cutest little sister smile. Emmett moves over and kisses her on the cheek. I do the same. She blush.

"Well let's get move on it!" Emmett's booming voice fills the car. I jump into the car and where off.

**Sorry everyone I had to make it so small I feel bad I haven't updated in forever I had writers block, please don't hate me. I promise I'll make Jasper and Emmett's little surprise a big chapter. Thanks for all the review, I'll try to update soon, I'm sick at the moment so I might not update for a few. Thanks for reading!!!!**


	17. Authors note Sorry!

I want to tell every on I'm not going to update as fast any more, with school and I'm still sick. And now I had a dream think Stephaney Meyers. I'm now writing it into a book. Yeah, I want to put it into stores. Well I will try to update soon, I promise al of you!!! Thanks and BYE!!


	18. Aw so cute!

**A/n Hey y'all I want to think**

**DubbleBubble71**

**Vamp goddess queen**

**Flutetenorsaxplayer2008**

**Candi Marie Cullen**

**ILCD-Twilight**

**Xcoffesionsandtwilightismex**

**For all y'alls support and love for my story's. You guy have helped me to love to write more!!!! Thanks.**

**Love all of my reader also!!!!**

RunEdwardRun

(Bpov)

Jasper is coming to my door to get me out to show me where they have kidnapped me to.

He opens my door, I feel so weird to be able to see everything out side. I feel his hand reach over to my side to unbuckle me from the car.

I reach my arms out for him to pull me out, because with me being a klutz I need help.

I hear Emmett's booming laugh, and Jaspers chuckle. Jasper puts his hands on my waist as well as pulling me out of the car.

"Do I get to take this thing off yet?" I ask.

"Not yet, Bells." Emmett says.

Jasper takes my hand plus Emmett takes my other on. I tried to find out where we are I hear a lot of noise.

Laughing, screaming, and talking. I don't know where we are. Jasper and Emmett stop, which makes me stop to.

"Okay Bella-Boo, take off the mask." Jasper says. I let go of their hands. Reach up to pull the mask off. When open my eye I see a carnival. I grin.

"Cool." I say. Jasper looks at me.

"You like it?"

"Yeah, this will be the last time for awhile that I can go on all of these rides. You since I start chemo in two days." They look sad. I mean I was really upset about it but I wasn't going to tell them that.

Why would I? I have to be strong for everyone else the all heartbroken.

"Guys no sadness lets have fun while it last." I started running to the entrance. I can hear Emmett and Jasper coming behind me.

Emmett, Jasper and I are sitting on the fairest wheel. I lay my head on Jaspers should…We had so much fun here. Emmett won me a big teddy bear…How did he win it, he played that straight game. You know where you hit the bat thingy on the platform.

Well he got it all the way up there. When he won he said he did it for me because I was his Bells. He handed me the teddy.

I couldn't pick it up if I wanted to, he laugh at me and picked it up saying he was going to carry it so I don't hurt myself.

Then Jasper won me a turtle by playing a speed round of basketball….He was amazing at that.

I didn't know he could be that good.

We did so many rides that I started to get tired, Jasper said we should ride the fairest wheel.

I started to drift away from the world and into my dreams.

And those dreams where about the love of my live…………………………Edward.

(Jpov)

I looked at my shoulder to see Bella asleep.

"Emmett look." He turned his head to look at me, and then his face became one of the adoring.

"Aw." He gushed. "Baby Bells is asleep. She's so cute." I looked at. I have never seen him like this before.

"Emmett she's not a baby." I told him. I know she's nothing close to a baby. Not even a hundred year close. She was very strong, caring, beautiful girl. And Emmett and I adore her to death. She's are little sister. Sure I have a sister and where twins but were not really that close……..I can have more than one sister right?

The fairest wheel stopped and the guy opens the door. He see's Bella and smiles. Emmett comes over to my side and picks all Bella's stuff up.

I move a little so my arms can pick Bella up. I stood up with Bella in my arms. Got off the fairest wheel. When people saw Bella they aw at us.

I mean who wouldn't think Bella was the cutest thing out there? I mean I know everyone does.

We walk to the car, Emmett says he will drive and I should sit in the back seat with Bella. And that's what we did.

*************************************

**Well there y'all go……sorry its short I just felt so bad for not updating. I hope you lived it please review**


	19. An New story

**Hey y'all I have a new story out I would love for everyone to read it. It is not that long yet but it well be. Please read and review**


	20. Help!

Okay everyone I have something to tell you.

I don't want to write this story any more.

That is why I'm going to get someone else to write it.

If that's you, please tell message me.

These are the rules for the person to be able to have this story.

You have to let me read it first and change whatever I want. I understand if you wouldn't like me to do that, I just want to make sure this story is what I dreamt about. So you have to be willing to let me do that.

I hope you will tell everyone on this story that this is all my ideas, I would love for you not to just say it was all your Idea, and I know you're going to write it, but I did make the first 19 chapters.

Also I would like to know how it is going with the story. How many people are reading it, how you writing is going.

Please feel free to ask me for Ideas; it is my story after all. Whoever I pick I'll send you the whole story line. You can change it how every you want. Just make sure it is in the story line.

I would love for this person to really love my story.

Thank you all for reading. Please if you want this story you have to follow the rules I have up. You have to promise me you will stay on them.

Thank you

RunEdwardRun

P.s. I love this story so much I just want to make you happy because I'm not really writing this story any more. I can seem to write it. If you do not want me to stop writing this story please tell me why.


	21. Goodbye Edward

**Please forgive for not updating sooner, I have made my mind up I will finish this story. I can't promise I will update so fast, so just stick with me. Thanks and please read and review. Oh and if anyone want to listen to music I'm listing to Linking park: My December.**

**(BPOV)**

When I woke up there was a note waiting for me, I looks to be from Edward. I guess I fell asleep after the carnival. Edward must have dropped me off, today is the day I get my treatment. I frown. I look at the note starting to read the beautiful writing of Edward.

Dear Bella,

I'm very scared for you today but I will always be by your side, I'm just hoping you will want me there. I love you so much, I hope you will be safe, and no worries my father is the best doctor I know around this small town, well the best ever. My love I' will see you in no time at all.

I feel as I'm going to cry, he is so sweet to me. What if I die and he has his hopes on me being the one person he spends the rest of his life with? I can't do that to him, I think I need to let him go. I need to leave him alone and not get his hope up, but I don't know if I can.

He's my life, I don't know if I could ever let him leave me, I also don't want to hurt him.

My heart would never be the same, and his wouldn't either.

I'm going to let him go, he needs to have a life.

When he comes over that's when I'll do it.

I lay in my bed for a few minutes. Someone knocks on my door.

"Come in." I say, in the door was Edward in all his glory. I smile, for some reason he looks really nervous.

"Hey love, would you go out with me before you get your treatment?" He asks still nervous. I smile and pat the spot next to me, he walks over with a small smile that still take my breath away. It's going to be so hard to let him down, to tell him to leave me.

"Sure." I think that might be the best time to tell him, before I go to deep down, before I get really sick. He sits next to me. He went to kiss me but I move away. He looks at me confused.

"I'm going to get ready." He smiles understanding now.

"Okay."

We are sitting in the little diner, waiting for our food. Edward was staring at me.

"Edward?"

"Yeah."

"I need to tell you something." I breathe.

"Yes?"

"I can't be with you anymore." Hurt crossed his beautiful face.

"What?" He says in a whisper.

"I don't think I can just sit by and watch myself die and your just falling deeper into my life. And I might die I'm sorry but I don't want to just sit here waiting for that to happen." He looks at me.

"Bella I love you, I want to stay here with you."

"No." I broke out; I don't think I can breathe.

"Bella, please don't do this." His eyes stare deep into mine.

"I'm sorry." I get up from my chair, and run out the door. I can hear Edward yelling after me. I just left him behind, his heartbroken, he will be better off without me.

**I know you probably all made at me, but I'm making a saga of this story, so I will be updating the next chapter of what the story is called and everything, so please read it.**


	22. Next story

Hey y'all okay the new story is called

**Broken and Alone.**

Story line is: Bella has been living her life without cancer for three now. Three year without Edward, and her wonderful family, the Cullen's and Hales. She didn't want to hurt any of them so she blocked them out of her life. She asked her Mom if she could go back to homeschooling, because it would be easier on her, with how she will be sick. She never told her parents what she did to her friends, because she knew they would make her go back and be friends again. But she couldn't do that to them. She went throw so much treatment she ended up losing her hair and losing a lot of weight. Now she's trying to get her life back on track so she can start her life over, but there's always that hole in her chest that makes her have nightmare and keeps her up at night. Wishing she could have that one beautiful guy she once loved next to her, for their lips to meet, for him just to hold her. The hole at makes her want her sisters back, wishing she could have gone shopping with Alice. Wishing she could have her older Sister back. The hole that wants her loving big brothers to play around with her, for Emmett's big grin that's always on his playful faces. For Jaspers loving hugs that help her to deal with things, for him to be there throw that painful treatment, because he has a why with her pain. To have her other mother by her side, to have her love close by at all times. Well of course she saw Carlisle, but she only acted like a person he had to treat, which he never did to her. He still loved her very much. But she has to live with what she did, for if she goes back they will most likely hate her for what she did to them.

**Well I hope you read this story since y'all love this one. =) Thanks for all of your support, and love for this story. **


	23. New story will be up in

**Hey Y'ALL my new story will be up in the next few hours I'm writing it now go read it. =)**


End file.
